Better Left Unsaid
by littleblackstar13
Summary: Sam Puckett ain't supposed to feel butterflies. (Some swearing. Cabbie in the beginning, will progress to Puckentine.)
1. Chapter 1

**A kinda sad Puckentine fanfiction. Sam's POV. There's a quick rant in the beginning. And yes, it's based on Ariana's song.**

**...**

It's one of those things where you just can't seem to process how you feel. Like your mind is saying yes but your body's saying no. And you're beating yourself up inside because of it. You want to know the truth. It's when you realize it's only around that one person that can get under your skin no matter how much you try to keep them out that you know. Like Carly. She was the only one, besides Frednub, that could really see how I was inside. That I wasn't all big talk and hard fists. When she left, I shielded myself in a dark corner. Hopped on my motorcycle and never looked back. Never said goodbye. Never thought of regret. Not until I met _her_.

_Cat..._

She can do things to me that always seemed damn near impossible. Her voice, her laugh, her..._everything_. My mind fogs up and I get a queezy feeling in my stomach. Like I've been punched in it by my butter sock. She broke through my hard exterior the day I met her. She was too kind, too sweet. And that stabbed at my heart. She's just... I don't know. I struggle with denying that I have any feelings for this girl. Sam Puckett ain't supposed to feel butterflies. I'm not supposed to break down just because she bats her eyelashes at me and pouts. It's not allowed. It's like a written rule! A rule that Cat erased.

**...**

I'm sitting on my bed on my laptop when Cat decides to skip into the bedroom. She drops her backpack on the floor and laughs.

"Hiiii!" she says.

"Well, someone's a happy Cat." I say, smiling at her.

"Yeah, it's me!" she says.

"Care to explain?" I ask.

She sits on her bed and picks up Mr. Purple (God, her and that giraffe!). She plays with his ears and looks down, blushing. "I was asked on a date."

Fuck. There it is. That rock that likes to sink to the pit of my stomach. I force myself to swallow and lighten the weight. "By who?"

"You remember Robbie? That boy I introduced you to when you came to pick me up from school last week?" she says.

The weirdo with the puppet? Is she kidding? I'd prefer she go out with that boy with the girl-like hair! "Yeah." I say with a nod.

"He asked me out at lunch. He wants to take me to dinner tonight at eight."

"Oh, that's-that's great, Cat." I say, I get a scratchy sensation in my throat and I cough. Shit. I thought I had gotten rid of that hours ago. I woke up with a burning throat and took some cold medicine. I guess it didn't last long.

Cat looks up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer, turning my attention back to my laptop and coughing again.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" Cat asks with genuine concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine." I say.

"I can stay and take care of you if you want." she says. What did she not get?!

"Cat, I said I'll be fine!" I snap unintentionally. A hurt look swells in her eyes and her mouth falls open, then closes again. Fucking hell. I take my laptop off my lap and go over to Cat, sitting by her and putting my arm around her. "I'm sorry, kid. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. You go have fun, I'll be okay."

She locks gazes with me and a smile slowly spreads across her face. "Thanks, Sam!" She throws her arms around me and I ignore the shivers that fall down my back.

"Not a hugger." I say and she backs up.

"Right, sorry." she giggles.

I look at the clock over her bed. It's three o'clock. We got a few hours. "Hey, it's only three."

"Yeah?" Cat says.

"Anything you wanna do before you have to get ready?" I say.

Her lips purse up and I find myself staring. They're a soft shade of pink and just seem so perfectly formed. My tongue unintentionally drags over my drying mouth and I find my way back to her eyes. There's a twinkle in them that feels like a slap in the face to me.

"Rap-Battle?" she suddenly says.

"Sure, kid." I say, smiling.

She jumps up. "Yay!" She takes my hand and pulls me into the living room.

**...**

After spending a few hours playing Rap-Battle, Cat realizes the time and rushes into the bathroom to shower. I collapse on the couch and find a rerun marathon of Zoey 101. I have a killer headache and my cough is getting worse. I cover my mouth with my fist as I hack violently again and groan. Maybe I am getting sick. Doesn't matter, though. I've been through worse.

I don't know when I doze off, but I wake up to the sound of high heels clicking against the floor. I open my eyes and sit up. Cat is just coming out of our bedroom. She's wearing a natural blue dress and black high heels. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she's wearing a bit of makeup. She finds me staring and blushes deeply. "You like?"

I nod dumbly, my mouth hanging open like an idiot. I snap it shut quickly. "Yeah. You look...wow."

"Thanks." she says, smiling.

I sneeze and sniff. My throat flares up in flames and I grit my teeth. "Son of a bitch..." I mutter.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cat asks. She comes around to the front of the couch and places her hand on my forehead, then snatches it away. "Sam, you're burning up."

"Am I?" I says, feeling the sweat dew on the back of my neck.

"Maybe I should cancel with Robbie." She kneels down in front of me.

"No, no." I protest. "Don't let me ruin your night. Go ahead."

"Sam-"

"I don't wanna hear it. Go on your date. I'll be fine. Just a little rest and I'll be okay."

Her face falls in disbelief, but she stands up just as the doorbell rings. "Ding-dong!" She says before opening the door. Of course, there's Robbie. Without that damn puppet. Thank God.

"Hey, Cat." he says. "You look amazing."

"Thank you, you too." Cat answers, giggling.

"Cat, could you wait outside?" I say. "I wanna talk to Robbie for a minute."

"Yeah, sure." she says. She gives us a look before closing the door behind her.

"What's up?" Robbie says, clearly uncomfortable. Good.

"Come here." I say, motioning my hand to urge him closer. He steps up to the arm of the couch. I grab him by his collar and yank him down. "If you hurt Cat, I will shave your hair off and shove it so far up your ass that your butt will itch every time you shit."

His eyes go wide and he nods. I let him go and he stumbles out the door. I close my eyes and sigh, willing myself to take a nap. This sickness is killing me.

**...**

**So, this was basically a draft I've had in my Doc Manager for a while and I wanted to publish it to see what you guys think. I'll consider continuing it if it gets enough good hits. And thanks for the reviews on Halloween so far! I'm glad you guys love it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I've changed my mind. I will go ahead and put up chapter 2, only because it seems really stupid to leave you guys hanging on such a ridiculous note. And, as I hate to say it, I'm a bit stalled right now on my other fanfictions, Treacherous and Halloween. Treacherous because there are a bit of complications with the last chapter I am trying to sort out, and Halloween because I've hit an aggravating dead end. I have a terrible case of writer's block, though it has surprisingly skipped my skills on this story. Let's hope that it doesn't hit soon! And this is basically a filler chapter.**

**And I forget to keep saying, I AM A DISCLAIMER! I do not own Sam & Cat and if I did it wouldn't be on Nick for very long ;) if you know what I mean.**

**...**

My throbbing head is what eventually wakes me up. I can feel the pain all the way down into the roof of my mouth and my jaw. I wince and force myself to sit up, sending shock-waves of pain further into my system. My teeth clench. How the fuck am I this sick? My nose is making no effort to clear so I can breathe and my throat is like burning sand paper. I was never near any infected people, never ate any raw meat or anything old. What was going on?

As if I didn't have enough aggravation, someone knocks on the door. "Go away or I'm calling the cops!" I say stuffily.

"It's just me!" a voice answers from outside. Dice. Of course.

"Come in." I say, laying back down.

The door swings open and Dice walks in, shutting it behind him. "Wow, Sam." he says, coming around where I could see him. "You look...sick."

I glare at him and he shrinks back. "So I've heard." I deadpan. I cross my arms and look straight ahead.

"Well, where's Cat?" he asks.

"On her date." I answer. My voice sounds deader than the Grim Reaper.

"Who with?"

I could snap this kid in half if I wasn't so weak. "Some kid named Robbie."

"Oh, that nerd with the puppet." Dice sits at the foot of the couch and watches the TV. "So I'm guessing you never told her?"

"Told who what?" I question. What's this kid trying to get at?

"You never told Cat." he replies indifferently.

"Never told Cat what?" I sit up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, never mind." Dice shifts away from me and I grab his sleeve, keeping him in place.

"Tell me, or I'll rip your shirt off and toss you outside so everyone can see your hairy chest mole." I threaten, trying not to cough.

He covers his chest. "How do you know about that?!" I give him a look and he covers his face. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" I let him go. "You never told Cat you liked her."

Woah, woah, woah. Pause. _I_ like _Cat_? No, no, no. Wrong. I don't like anybody. I don't have any crushes, or boyfriends (or girlfriends), no lovers. So where in the hell did he get that idea from?

"The fuck are you talking about?" I growl, which irritates my neck. He flinches back like I'm going to hit him or something. And I just might. "I don't like Cat."

"Are you sure?" he says. "I've seen the way you look at her. So has Goomer, and-"

"Goomer thinks so, too?!" I yell.

Dice jumps up and retreats out of my arm's reach. I'm to exhausted to move, but I stare at him like I can make him burst into flames from across the room. "Sam, calm down."

My head is screaming in agony and all I can see is red. _Red..._ "How many other people think this, huh?! Does her Nona think I'm in love with her granddaughter? Do those two british brats know?!"

"I don't know!" Dice says over me. He rushes into the kitchen and fills a glass with cold water, then comes back and throws it on me.

The cold water surprisingly calms me down and feels good against my heated skin. My breathing slows and the red fades in my eyes. I cover my mouth and cough. "Thanks, Dice. S-sorry about that."

"No problem." he says, still not moving from his spot by the table. He relaxes, though, and sits in the chair. "I didn't know you'd get so worked up over such a little issue."

I grab a tissue from the box on the floor and blow my nose into it. "Well of course I'm gonna get worked up if it's not true."

"Uh-huh." Dice mutters. "Y'know, I can probably help with your...problem."

"I don't have a problem." I respond.

"Whatever. I can help you."

"How?"

"It's simple." Dice stands up and heads for the door. "I'll explain it to you when you're better. I just remembered I have to get home. My mom is inviting her new boyfriend over for dinner."

He closes the door and the silence bugs me. There's no way in hell that I'm in love with Cat...is there?

**...**

**So, yeah. That was a crazy scene. But what do you expect from a filler? Chapter three might or might not be up soon. It all depends on you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! I hit over 10 reviews! Chapter 3 is finally here! I actually have a really good feeling about this story. I don't know why, but, anyway, let's get this chapter started!**

**...**

Cat finally comes home at around eleven. I'm up and in the kitchen, heating up some leftover pizza. I hear the door close and glance behind me.

"Hey, kid." I say as I open the microwave. "How was your date?"

Cat sighs almost dreamily. "It was great. He took me to Panini's."

Compared to that, my pizza is nothing but a decorated triangle. "Really?"

"Uh-huh." she says. "Their food is amazing."

"So I've heard." I say after coughing violently into my elbow.

Her high heels announce her approach and cease behind me. I turn to face her, her

lip poked out in a pout. Like a sad puppy.

"What?" I ask.

"You said you'd be better after you rested." she replies.

I roll my eyes. "I am better."

"No, you're not." she says.

"I'm not dead, am I?" I wave my arms and walk to the living room with her tailing me.

"Don't say that!" she gasps, as if I actually was going to croak right in front of her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry." I say. Cat takes the pizza from my hands and backs away. "Um, I was eating that."

"I don't care." she states in a surprisingly serious voice. "I want you to go lay down. You're on bed rest."

"But-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Sam, please. I don't want you sick." Cat's voice trembles.

It was times like this I wished I had more willpower. She killed me with her begging. I decide to humor the kid. After all, what's better than being taken care of for _ free_? "Alright, fine." I say and head to our bedroom. I hear her put the pizza back in the fridge and my stomach tightens in hunger. I really wanted that pizza.

**...**

Saturday. The best day of the week. Unless you're being restricted to limited movement and barely allowed to get out of bed. It's not all bad, though. Cat is a pretty good caretaker. I mean, she makes me chicken soup, she brings me tea and tissues. All the things Mama could ask for. She kinda reminds me of Carly.

The doorbell rings and Cat goes to answer it. I can hear her conversation.

"Oh, hello." she says.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sam and Cat." a male voice says.

"Well, I'm Cat. My partner is in the back." Cat says. "What can I help you with?"

"I'm Mr. Sanchez. I believe we spoke on the phone." the man says.

"Oh, yeah. You wanted us to babysit your daughter." Cat says.

Aw, fuck! We were supposed to babysit today! My headache pounds in my ears. I can't do this! Not now!

"Yes, this is her." says. "Say hi, Amelia."

"Hi." a girl's voice says.

"Now, Amelia. I want you to be good, okay?"

"Yes, Papa." Amelia says.

"Okay." Mr. Sanchez says. "Thank you, Cat."

"No problem." Cat says.

"I'll be back to pick her up at six."

"Okay, bye!" Cat says. The door closes.

Cat is in the doorway moments later. "You stay in bed, I'll babysit today."

"You sure?" I ask.

She nods. "I'll be fine. You're the one that needs the rest."

"Alright." I respond.

She closes the door and I close my eyes. Thank God for partners.

**...**

**And done! Yay! I hope to see you guys next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, baby! I'm sooo glad you guys like it so far! And don't worry, Halloween will be continued VERY soon!**

**...**

"Okay, Sam. You ready for this?" Dice asks me, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I shrug. "Do I have a choice?"

"No, not really." he answers.

Dice had come over not too long after Cat had left to visit her Nona. Which was about an hour ago. He claimed he knew how to help me get over this _non-__existent _crush on Cat. I don't know where this kid's head got that fucked-up idea from, but hell. If it will keep him off my back, fine. 'Sides, something good might come out of this.

"Okay, so first, you need to find your point of reason." Dice says.

"My what?" I say.

"The reason for your actions." he explains. "Which is Cat."

I bite my tongue purposely hard and blood flows over my taste buds. The metallic flavor is bitter to me and a flash of heat is rushed down my spine. Wha-? Where the hell did that come from? I swallow and shudder. Bleh. Blood did not taste very good. I shake my head and tune back into what Dice is saying.

"...we could try hypnosis." I catch the rest of his sentence.

"What?" I cough.

Dice groans. "Sam, you need to focus. You're not helping yourself."

I wave him off. "What were you saying about hypnosis?"

"I can hypnotize you into believing you don't like Cat." he explains. "But first, we need to make sure that you really do like Cat."

"Which I don't." I interrupt.

"I can put you into a trance." Dice continues.

I sit up, ignoring the dizziness in my head and my urge to throw-up. "This is ridiculous. _I don't like Cat._"

"Just try it. You never know."

I roll my eyes and groan, falling back on my pillow. "Fine, whatever."

"Okay." Dice turns to face me. "Close your eyes." I do as I'm told. "Imagine you are with Cat, a memory you have of being with her..."

**_-In Sam's mind. No POV-_**

**_Sam is standing at the counter of Tubba Chicken. She can see the ditzi red-head standing close to her, their arms almost touching. She remembers this. They were at Tubba Chicken last week. This couldn't be..._**

**_"What would you like to order?" asks the cashier._**

**_"Do you guys have salad?" Cat asks._**

**_"Yes, we do." the cashier answers._**

**_"Okay, one salad and whatever she wants." Cat gestures to you._**

**_"Oh, um-" Sam looks up at the menu above the counter and shrugs. "A tub of chicken special with extra gravy for the mashed potatoes."_**

**_"Okay, that will be ten eighty." the cash register says._**

**_"Wanna split?" Sam asks Cat._**

**_"Yeah, sure." Cat says._**

**_She roots through her purse to get out five dollars and forty cents while Sam pulls out the rest from her pockets. They hand the money to the cashier. Sam then moves down to the other end of the counter to let the other customers up._**

**_"I'll be right back." Cat says. "I really need to pee."_**

**_"Okay." Sam answers and watches as Cat disappears around the corner to the restrooms._**

**_Two large men approach the counter and order their food. Sam can't help but overhear. She waves it off in her mind, though. Not really important. One of the two men goes around the same corner Cat had gone around a minute before, to the men's bathroom of course. Sam just looks around._**

**_In the bathroom, Cat is just coming out of the stall. She's humming a song to herself. She approaches the sink and proceeds to turn on the water when she sees the door open and a figure standing by the door. "Sam, you couldn't-" she says as she turns around and stops. It's not Sam. "Um, excuse me, but this is the lady's room."_**

**_The tall man says nothing. He takes a step towards Cat and Cat takes a step back, towards the stalls._**

**_..._**

**_Sam looks at her watch._**

**Cat's been in there for a while._ she thinks. _I wonder if she's okay.**

_**At that moment, she hears a squeal. A terrified one. It was Cat's. Muffled, yes, but Cat's nonetheless. Sam's ears could pick up the smallest sounds. She bounces up from the counter and stalks into the bathroom. She busts the door open. Cat is huddled in the corner, one of the men Sam had seen outside standing over her. She freezes. Son of a bitch.**_

_**"Hey!" she calls. The tall man turns around.**_

_**"Sam!" Cat exclaims, her voice trembling.**_

_**"Don't you know it's wrong to prey on young girls?" Sam says, stepping forward.**_

_**"Get out of here, girly." the man says. "This don't concern you none."**_

_**Anger rises in Sam's body. Her sudden neediness to protect Cat becomes a priority. Fuck her own life. She needs to get Cat out of here. She reaches in her back pocket and subtley grabs her buttersock.**_

_**"Cat, when I tell you to run, run." she says.**_

_**"But, Sam-" Cat tries to protest.**_

_**"Just do it." Sam says, keeping her eye on the man.**_

_**His eyes are switching between the two and Sam prepares to attack. Her buttersock still behind her back, she cries, "RUN, CAT!"**_

_**Cat bolts forward. The man makes a grab for her and Sam swings, hearing the hard butter connect with his head. He stumbles back, holding his head. Sam turns to see Cat's red hair flitting out the bathroom door as she's knocked to the floor. The man's weight is crushing her and her breath is knocked out of her. She pulls her arms forward and elbows him in the chest. He groans and loosens his grip. Sam slips out from under him and rushes into a stall.**_

_**"You're cornering yourself, girly." the man growls, getting to his feet.**_

_**Sam snatched the toilet paper dispencer off the stall wall and grasps it firmly. Just as the man opens the stall door, she says, "Actually, I'd say I'm not." She hits him over the head and he falls to the floor. Sam jumps over him and grabs her buttersock. She hits the guy in the back. "That's for trying to hurt Cat." she snarls before knocking him upside the head. "And that's for calling me girly." He doesn't move after that.**_

_**Smiling triumphantly, Sam made her way out the bathroom. Cat is waiting for her, her eyes filled with worry. When she spots Sam, her eyes light up.**_

_**"Oh, Sam!" She rushes up to her, throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her. "You're okay! I was so worried!"**_

_**"I'm fine, kid." Sam grins, patting the smaller girl's back. "Are you?"**_

_**"Yeah, I'm fine." Cat answers. "He didn't touch me."**_

_**"Good."**_

_**When they part, Sam's stomach is swarmed with butterflies. The look in Cat's eyes, the sincerity of her concern and hope. It socked her in the gut. And, somehow, that hurt worse.**_

_**-Sam's POV again-**_

I open my eyes, gasping hard for breath. That was all to real. I...I remembered that. The way Cat's arms felt around my neck, how it somehow hurt when she backed away...like I didn't want her to stop hugging me...

"Did it work?" Dice asks. I'd forgotten he was there.

"Wha-?" I stutter. "N-no, it didn't. I told you this was a waste of time."

Dice sighs. "What happened?"

I couldn't give this kid the satisfaction. Not now. And I didn't want to throw it all away without knowing first. I needed to know. "Oh, um... I-I don't know..."

"Well, it was worth a shot." he says.

I look at the clock. Cat would be home any minute. I stood up from the bed.

"Oh, look at that." I say. "It's almost three. I think it's time for you to go."

I grab Dice and drag him to the front door. "Hey, what are you doing?!" he says.

Just then, the door opens and Cat walks in.

"Hey, guys!" she says.

"Hey, Cat." Dice says before I shove him out the door and close it. I lean back against the door and breathe.

"What was that all about?" Cat asks.

"Nothing..." I say. "Nothing at all."

**...**

**Yeah, chapter done! I know this was a bit insane, but I wanted to come up with this sort of conflicting memory. I hope you guys liked it, though! Chapter 5 up soon! I just updated this chapter to fix a few mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is finally here! You love it so far? I hope you do!**

**Follow my forum, Sam & Cat RP!**

**And follow me on Twitter, AvrilsBunny! I'll be tweeting about updates on my stories and new projects!**

**...**

"Sam! Sam, get up!"

I groan and covered my head with the pillow. I was trying so hard not to open my eyes. "Five more minutes..."

"I don't have five more minutes!" Cat squeaks. I hear her scuffling frantically around our room and I roll my eyes. "I'm late!"

"Late for what?" I say.

"School!" she says. "I need you to drive me, please!"

"Why can't one of your friends pick you up?" I ask, muffled against the mattress.

"They're already at school!"

I throw my blanket off of me and toss my pillow aside. I sit up and watch as Cat transforms into a blur, rushing to get herself together. It's pretty funny, actually. She looks so cute worried...

_Shut the hell up!_ I think to myself.

"Sam, please!"

She's stopped in front of my bed now, eyes wide and pleading. She has her shirt in one hand and toothbrush in the other. She's only in her jeans and bra. _For the love of God, don't look down._

I can feel my cheeks flushing and I try to stare past her rather than at her. It works, more or less. "Yeah, sure, whatever. I'll drive you."

"Thank you!" she say, smiling. She then looks down and realizes her appearance. Her face flusters in embarrassment. "I...should probably finish getting ready."

"Yeah, that might help." I say.

She gives me another smile and disappears out the room to the bathroom. I fall back on the bed and cover my eyes with my hands. Son of a bitch.

**...**

About ten minutes later, we're on my motorcycle and driving down the main street to her school. She has her hands around my waist and her cheek pressed against my helmet. I prefer that over her creating lame beats on it. I really try to focus on the road and not on the tingling that's going on where she's touching me, but it's not very easy. It's hard as hell. I happen to glance down at her hands for a minute and just barely miss getting flattened by a truck who doesn't know when to use a damn signal.

"Watch where the hell you're going buddy!" I yell, giving him the finger though I know full well he can't see or hear me. I don't care.

"It's a left on the next block." Cat says over the wind in my ears.

"Okay." I say.

I cross lanes and make the left, spotting the colorful building up ahead. **HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH SCHOOL**. I pull up right in front, parking my bike.

"Cat, there you are!"

Her group of friends are coming up to us, smiling. Dammit. I just wanted to drop the kid off and speed away. Nothing works the way I want it to.

"Hi, guys!" Cat says, getting off my bike.

"Late again, Cat." the goth-like girl I think is Jade says, smirking.

"You missed half of first period!" another girl, Tori probably, says.

"I know, but Sam gave me a ride again." Cat explains.

I wave at them, giving a halfhearted smile. Can they hurry up so I can go?

"Hey, Cat." that boy Robbie says, grinning at her. My stomach tightens and I hold back a scowl.

"Robbie!" Cat practically falls in his arms. I look away when they kiss.

"Well, you're dropped off so I'd better go." I say, starting up my motorcycle. Just as I'm about to pull away, Cat stops me.

"Wait!" she exclaims.

"What?" I moan tiredly. "You're at school!"

"Why don't you join us?"

I stare at her. Does she not know how much I hate school? I think I've told her so many times. "Nah, I think I'm okay."

She pouts and I feel a phantom kick in my side. No turning back now. "Please? You'll really like Sikowitz."

I look down at my handlebars, fastening my grip tighter, ready to escape and yell I'll see her when she gets home, but I let go. My hand falls limp in my lap and I stare at the palm. "Fine." I find myself saying.

"Yay!"

She grabs my hand and yanks me off my bike right after I turn it off. This was going to be a long day.

**...**

**Okay, I know this was short, but I want to have the day in the next chapter. So please stay tuned! Til next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so first I'd like to thank all my wonderful readers and followers. You guys are totally amazing! I really appreciate that you all are staying for the next chapter. It seems that this is my most successful story yet! And, I must warn you, this chapter will have some crazy shit going on! So keep up!**

**...**

Cat half-leads, half-drags me to what is left of her first period class. She practically shoves me through the door. Apparently, her first period is some sort of singing class. The teacher turns at the sound of his door being opened.

"Ah, Caterina." he says. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Henshaw." Cat says apologetically.

"Who's your friend?" Mr. Henshaw asks, eyeing me. I stare back.

"I'm her friend, Sam Puckett." I say, crossing my arms.

I hear my name murmured throughout the room. Students are glancing at me. A boy with black hair that has a green highlight on the side raises his hand, eagerly awaiting for me to apparently pick him.

"What?" I say.

He puts his hand down. "Are you _ the_ Sam Puckett?"

_ The_ Sam Puckett? I'm not liking this celebrity attention. "Yeah, I am."

A girl in a pink/yellow shirt raises her hand. "Is it true Carly left for Italy?"

I nod, ignoring the stab of pain in my chest. I hate thinking about Carly leaving me and Freddie in Seattle. I mean, I would've gone too. But still...

"Okay, class. Settle down." Mr. Henshaw says. "Samantha-"

"Uh, it's Sam." I correct him.

"Sam is just a visitor. She's no different from the rest of you." Mr. Henshaw says.

Cat pulls me over to a piano in the far corner. I'm surprised she doesn't sit with her boyfriend, who's joined that boy with the dreads near the guitars on the other side of the room. I'm thankful for it, actually. I'm not trying to make a move, I still don't believe I'm in love with Cat.

A few minutes after me and Cat's grand entrance, Mr. Henshaw calls Cat to the front of the class and hands her a microphone. "You at least came in time to still perform in front of the class."

"Yeah, lucky me." Cat giggles.

Henshaw goes over by his desk and starts up some music. Cat starts swaying to the music, before starting to sing:

_ Now you finally tell me how you feel  
__Guess your words just came a little too late  
__All the drama, boy, is overkill  
__Don't be mad at me 'cause you been replaced  
__Know your place_

I have this odd thought that this song is somewhat pointed at me. I slightly shrink back into my leather jacket. But how would Cat know?

_ But if you would've manned up, put your hand, stand up  
__Tell me how you really felt  
__Then maybe it'd be different  
__If you spoke I would've listened  
__But now I'm with somebody else_

Why do I feel so guilty? I have nothing to be guilty about. For a minute, it seems like Cat is looking at _ me_. No, I'm just imagining things. Just a weird coincidence. I'm just being paranoid.

_And he loves me too much for me to mess this up  
__And it sucks to be all in your head  
Wondering where this thing could go, but_

_You will never know  
What we could've been  
If you would've shown  
Your way back then_

_Boy, you gotta-  
Boy, you shoulda-  
'Cause you didn't know, so  
Now you'll never know  
You'll never know_

Despite the guilt that is trying so hard to possess me, I try to focus more on Cat's voice. Hitting every note carefully and beautifully. Who knew the girl could sing? Probably everyone in the whole damn classroom. She probably does sing back at home, but I've never cared enough to bother listening.

_Now it's probably hard for you to hear  
__But there's nothing left for you to say  
Had my heart all in your hands  
Boy, what you don't understand  
Is a girl like me don't have no time to waste around_

I lean forward in my chair and our eyes lock for a hint of a second. She smiles at me. Clearly oblivious to what her song meant to me. From what it seems, I'm in the clear. For now.

_It's not my fault  
__You're a little bit too late  
You're the only one to blame  
Wipe that look of your face  
__You can wish a thousand times, but  
__None of that can change my mind  
__You had a chance you'll never get back  
__Get back_

Was it true? Had I really missed my chance, before I even knew that I really liked Cat, now that she's with Robbie? My hands tense and curl into fists. The music ends and Cat bounds down the stage stairs, a wide grin on her face. She immediately approaches me. "What did you think?"

"You were really good, kid." I say, returning her smile. But my hands don't relax.

The class goes on for another fifteen minutes and the bell rings. Cat once again takes my wrist and begins leading me down the hall when I stop in my tracks.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

"Well, I-uh..." I stutter. "Need to use the bathroom."

"Oh, well, it's right over there." Cat directs me by pointing to a door on the other side of the stairs. "Want me to wait here?"

I shrug. "Yeah, sure. Do whatever you want."

I turn my back to her and disappear into the girl's bathroom. I take deep breaths and lean against the sink. My fingers tighten around the basin. I can tear it from the wall if I want to, but I can't. I don't have money to pay for the damages anyway. I grit my teeth and close my eyes. It was probably time to just accept that I'd never be with Cat, Robbie or no Robbie. I've had this problem before, with guys. I'm used to it by now. I turn the sink on and splash my face with some cool water.

The door opens and I pick my head up. "Cat, I told you you could wait-"

My eyes catch the reflection in the mirror. The girl standing behind certainly isn't Cat. I turn slowly, my mouth hanging halfway open.

"Someone's in a bad mood." the girl says in a smartass tone.

It was Cat's friend. Jade West.

**...**

**Yep, Jade's gonna give Sam a little "Wisdom of Jade" talk! What about? Why? All shall be revealed in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As of this point, I don't know how many more chapters are left. Hopefully not that many. Regardless, I still thank those of you that follow this story! And, I must warn you, some shit is about to go DOWN from this point on! Jade messes with Sam's feelings, an improv gets way out of hand, and a heart will be broken!**

**...**

"What do you want, West?" I snarl through my teeth. Is it seriously too much to just ask for a break?

She takes a step forward. "It's not what I want Puckett." She snaps my last name back at me. "I'm pretty sure it's what you want."

I turn back towards the mirror. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure you do." She leans forward. "I saw your face when she performed. You thought the song was about you."

I roll my eyes and groan. From the stories Cat told me about her and this girl, I could tell she was at least my level dangerous. I somewhat remember what Cat told me about what she could do with a roll of toilet paper. I laughed at that. Toilet paper? Get real. I have a fucking butter sock.

"Look," I say, my voice trying to stay even. "I don't know what you want, and I really don't care. So leave me the hell alone. Not to mention, I don't even know you. And you sure as hell don't know me."

Jade doesn't budge. Instead, her head cocks to the side, as if she's studying me. I watch her from the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, but I know Cat." she says, knowing instantly that she'd peaked my interest from the way my head pops up. She smirks. "You think Cat wants to go out with Robbie?"

"Well, duh." I say. "That's why she's dating him."

Jade shakes her head like I'm a little kid who doesn't understand something so simple. "You really are that clueless."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" My words come out more in a growl. She was really starting to bother the hell out of me.

"Whoa, someone's getting testy." she chuckles, then straightens up, tossing her hair back. "She's going out with him out of pity."

"You're lying." I say. _Why do people feel like it's their job to tease me?_

"When you first came to stay with her she wouldn't shut up about how much she liked you." Jade says. "She said you were so pretty and nice." She laughs. "Of course, she doesn't know about your records."

"How do you know?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"I have my ways, Puckett." Why are we on last-name basis?

I shake my head. "Whatever. What she said…it doesn't matter. I don't care whether you're lying or not. Cat's with Robbie. I'm just a best friend."

I stumble over my words, suddenly feeling pathetic. My eyes sting with oncoming tears and I blink them back. No way I'm gonna cry in front of this bitch. I was insane, but not _that_ insane.

Jade shrugs and crosses her arms. "Fine. Believe what you want. But don't say I didn't tell you."

She turns for the bathroom door and it opens up before she can touch it. "Oh, hey, Cat." she says, a snide tone hidden in her pretend cheery mood.

"Hey, Jade." Cat says with no hint of focus towards her.

I turn on my heels soon enough to see Jade smirk at me and leave the bathroom. I roll my eyes.

"Sam, are you okay?" Cat asks, approaching me and laying a hand on my shoulder.

I ignore the shiver that runs down my spine and swallow. Once. Twice. _Breathe_. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good, because my next class is about to start!" Cat says.

This time, I follow her out the door. Not giving her a chance to take control.

**…**

Her next class is actually that crazy teacher Sikowitz. We slip into the room and take our seats in the back. I spot the back of Jade's head towards the front. Does Cat have _every_ class with this chick?

"Okay, class." Sikowitz says, rubbing his hands together. "Today we're going to focus on imagination."

"Imagination?" Tori asks, her hand raised.

Sikowitz nods and walks the stage. "You are all going to learn how to create your own characters from the depths of your teenage minds." Oh, this should be fun.

"Haven't we done this before?" the kid with the dreads, Andre I think, says.

"Indeed, you have." Sikowitz answers. "But not on such a high level. You and your partner will create two characters and do an improve, it must be original, in front of the class."

Cat raises her hand. "Can Sam be my partner?" I knew that was coming.

"Sam?" Sikowitz says. "Who's _Sam_?"

I raise my hand a little. "Right here."

He eyes me. "I don't believe you're in this class."

I open my mouth to answer, but Cat is two steps ahead of me. "She's here with me. She's a visitor."

"Oh, well," Sikowitz replies. "I see no problem with it. It's always nice to see a fresh, young face taking an interest in the arts."

_If you only knew._ I think to myself.

"Now, all of you into your pairs!" Sikowitz says.

Students stand from their chairs and search for their partners. Cat wonders to the far corner of the room and I follow her.

"Okay, so what are we doing?" I ask.

"Coming up with our characters!" Cat says, smiling. "You go first."

God, I'm not good at this creative shit. That's why Carly always came up with the skits for iCarly. "Um...okay...I'm a girl...named S-"

"Don't say your real name!" Cat says. "It has to be different!"

I roll my eyes. Already hating this. "Fine. I'm a girl named...Skylar."

Cat smiles. "I'll be a girl named Lissa."

"Okay, and Lissa and Skylar are..." I trail off purposely, hoping she would finish the sentence.

"Best friends!" Cat exclaims excitedly.

"Great, now-"

I barely have enough time to get my sentence out before Sikowitz is telling us to go back to our seats. Damn! I can swear we're fucked. Just by luck, we're not called up first. Tori and Beck are. I giggle a bit at the look on Jade's face.

"Has that happened before?" I whisper to Cat, nodding towards Jade.

She glances over at her and nods. "Oh, yeah. Plenty of times."

I stifle a loud laugh. That's ridiculously sad.

"Sam and Cat!" Sikowitz calls, immediately catching our attention. "You're up!"

We stand from our chair and make our way to the stage. I can feel the intense stares of the class.

"I'll be playing a girl named Lissa." Cat says and looks at me.

"And I'll be Skylar." I say.

"And action!" Sikowitz says before sitting down in a backwards chair facing us.

"What do you mean you can't stay here anymore?" Cat asks, putting on the perfect hurt expression.

I take a deep breath and force myself to jump right in. After all, things can't get worse. "I'm sorry, Liss. I just can't stand being here anymore."

"Why not?" Cat says. "Did-did I do something?"

"No, you...you didn't do anything." I answer.

"Then what's wrong?"

I stare out to our "audience" and find that Jade is staring at me. _Ignore her...ignore her..._ "Because..."

Cat is staring at me with those damn brown eyes, so innocent and beautiful. And all into her character. Little did she know I'm about to go "off-script".

"Because what?" she says.

"Because I can't be around someone I can't have."

A stunned silence overwhelms the class, like death has brushed over all of them. You could've literally heard a feather land on the carpet floor. Cat's expression changes from hurt to confused. "What do you mean?"

"I can't be around _you_, Lissa." I say tensely. This was getting a little too real for me.

"You're saying that you...like me." Cat says, not as a question but a statement. I nod slowly. "And you're saying that since you can't have me, you'd prefer to be somewhere else?" I nod again. Jade is just getting all of her satisfaction.

"I'm sorry, Liss." I say. "But if I'm in love with someone I can't have, there's no point in staying."

"How long?" Cat begins.

"Huh?" I say.

"How long have you felt like this?" she clarifies.

I shrug nonchalantly. "Since we met."

"What do you like most about me?" What the hell is she doing?

My lips know the words before my head does. "Your laugh, your smile-

The bell rings, cutting me off. I relax my shoulders and everyone seems to start breathing again. They stretch and crowd out the door.

"Lunch!" Cat says happily. "Come on!"

As she leads me out the door, Jade whispers in my ear as we pass her, "Reeeal smooth, Puckett."

I give her the middle finger in return.

**...**

**Were you able to keep up? I hope so! Chapter 8 shall soon be up!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**...**

Cat opens the door to our apartment and I drag my feet through the doorway. Finally the school day has ended and I can relax on the couch. I can practically see my name on it. I collapse face down on it and give a loud groan of relief. Cat giggles.

"What's funny?" I say.

"You." She answers.

I groan again in reply and sit up. There has to be something good on television. I grab the remote and flip through the channels. Cat skips into the kitchen and opens the fridge, leaning over to look inside. I can't keep my eyes from wandering and the lock on her ass poking up in the air. I shut them quickly and turn back around.

"Anything you're hungry for?" she asks, her voice echoing in the fridge. "Hey, my voice echoed! Echooo!"

"Is there any of the leftover pizza?" I ask with my eyes still closed. I didn't want to open them again for at least twenty years.

"Umm…yeah." she replies. "Six pieces."

"Heat me up three." I say.

"Kay-kay." she says.

I hear the stuff in the fridge being moved and then the sound of the door being shut. She has to be standing now. Taking a risk, I open my eyes a slit and look behind me. Yep. She's standing at the counter dividing up the pizza. I let go of my breath and tune my attention back into the TV. Celebrities Underwater. Looks like Alexa Vega. Huh.

Cat carries our plates over to the couch and hands me mine. She then sits down next to me and leans back, crossing her legs. An odd question comes to mind and it's out of my mouth before I can process it.

"So what's the full story between you and that Jade West girl?" I ask.

"Oh, Jade's a best friend of mine." Cat answers with a smile though she doesn't look at me. "We've known each other since forever. I thought I told you this."

I nod. "You did, but refresh my memory. How long?" I say.

Cat shrugs. "I don't know, as long as I can remember."

"Ah, okay." I say kinda quietly.

"Can I tell you something?" Cat says.

I'd prefer you not. "Sure, go ahead." I say.

"That improv we were doing, you were really good."

"Thanks."

"You just seemed really into character."

I bite down on my pizza hard, just barely missing my lower lip. Duh, I was in character. Because I wasn't acting. These words don't leave my mouth though; I stuff it with food before they can.

**...**

Who's stupid idea was it to watch a movie again? Oh, right. Mine. Cat and I got bored and decided it was time to shake things up a bit. So I went onto FlixNet and put up a movie that Cat thought would be good because it had a doll on the cover. God forbid she not see the fucking scars or pay attention to the demonic smile. So now, here we are. She's pressed against me, whimpering quietly and biting her lip. We haven't left the couch.

"Sam?" Cat whispers.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Do you think that doll is coming after us?"

I roll my eyes. "No, Cat. The doll isn't coming after us."

"But-" she starts to protest.

"Evil dolls aren't real." I say. "There's nothing to worry about."

There's a distant creek and Cat jumps, squeaking in surprise. Her fingers tighten on my arm and she leans in closer. "Sam, I'm scared."

I look at her. In the darkness, I can see her lip poking out and her eyes wide with terror. My heart skips. Not surprisingly, I notice how close our lips are. A knot ties in my stomach. God, this kid.

"I'll tell ya what." I say. "Why don't we go into the bedroom and you can turn on your nightlight to help you sleep."

"But you hate my nightlight." Cat whines.

It's true, I did. That damn bright light lit up the whole goddamn room. Even worse, it was pink and heart shaped. I shake my head. "Well, not tonight. You can use it tonight." Her eyes brighten up a bit and I stand from the couch, making my way to the bedroom. Cat doesn't follow. "Now what?"

"I don't wanna walk alone."

"The room is right there!" I say, pointing at the doorway. Her eyes look in that direction, but she doesn't move. I sigh and take her hand. "Better?"

She nods and lets me take her to the room. I open the door slowly and Cat sucks in a breath, holding it. I take a soft step onto the carpeted floor, Cat right behind. Jeez, why was I taking precautions? For Cat's sake? Yeah, probably. I wasn't afraid.

I stay with Cat until she climbs into her bed and turns on the nightlight. I squint, already regretting what I told her. Oh, well. So long as she leaves me alone. She snuggles down into her bed and pulls the covers up to her chin. I, on the other hand, simply fall on top of my covers and close my eyes.

Unfortunately for me, sleep doesn't come easy. I try curling up into a ball, switching sides, even laying on my back. Maybe it's because of that light. I can see it through my eyelids. Speaking of light, I wonder if Cat's asleep.

"Sam, you still awake?"

Son of a bitch. Thought to soon. "Sorta." I yawn.

"I can't fall asleep." she says.

"You have your light, what else do you want?" I say.

"Can...can I sleep with you?" she asks so low I can barely hear her.

She's shitting me, right? Cat in my bed. _Cat_ in _my_ bed... Now, of course I've shared my bed with people. I've shared with Melanie, I've even gotten into bed with Carly a few times. This, though, was totally different.

"Fine, whatever." I give in. "Just hurry up."

I hear her tiptoe across the floor and my bed creaks as she lowers herself onto it. She curls up against me, putting her arm around me and sighing contentedly. "Thanks, Sam."

"No problem, kid." I say before sleep finally takes me.

**...**

**Done! Yeah-ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, alright! I've made you all wait long enough. In this chapter, THERE WILL BE PUCKENTINE KISSING! Things happen in five seconds in this chapter because Sam is supposed to be seeing things in a blur. So don't tell me I'm rushing it, it's on purpose. And there's some more Jade drama and a desperate convo with Carly! Love comes with a price, as Sam shall learn! Read if you _think_ you can handle it...**

**...**

I wake up the next morning before Cat does. I'm on my back and her head is on my chest, her arm still around my stomach. She's smiling. I really don't want to move. I don't want to risk waking her up and ruining what few precious moments I have left. I move just a little, pausing for a quick moment because Cat moves too. She just moves her head up a little higher. I never really noticed how peaceful she looked asleep, so happy and quiet. I've always wondered what she dreams about. Probably unicorns, rainbows, and kittens. She sees everything in such an innocent way. I find it weird how such a fragile girl who's terrified of nearly everything can feel safe around someone as dangerous as me.

My stomach growls loudly and I know the moment's over when Cat yawns and blinks her eyes. So much for not being hungry for once. She stretches and looks up at me, still smiling.

"Morning, Sam." she says.

"Morning, kid." I say back.

She sits up and wipes her eyes. Her hair is all ruffled and slightly messy. God, I love her red curls. They somewhat remind me of red velvet cupcakes. So springy and perfect.

"Are you hungry?" I say. "It's Saturday. We can have what you want."

"Hmm…" Cat puts on this serious thinking expression that looks kinda funny coming from her. "Pancakes?"

I nod. "Sure, kid. I'll make us some pancakes." I throw the covers off my legs.

"You know how to cook?" she asks.

"Yeah, Carly taught me a thing or two about cooking." I answer. "After I managed to blow up her microwave a good three times."

"Oooh, tell me how!" Cat squeaks with excitement.

I can't hold back a smile. "Some other time. Promise."

"Kay-kay."

She follows me out of the room into the kitchen to help me set up to make the pancakes. When everything is all set, she goes into the living room and turns on the TV. Somehow it ended up on the news last night. There was a report about some idiot going around and breaking into houses.

"You don't think he'll come here, do you, Sam?" Cat asks.

"Don't worry." I say. "If he shows up, I'll knock him out with this." I swing the empty frying pan around like a weapon, making her giggle. That sound pierces straight to my heart.

Another twenty minutes go by and the food is done. I make us our plates and bring them to the couch.

"Oh, my God. Sam, they smell so good!" Cat says, taking her plate and fork and immediately tasting the pancakes. "And they taste amazing! Carly taught you well."

"Thanks, kid." I say, grinning and sitting beside her. I taste a piece of my work and nod my approval. Cat was right; Carly did teach me well.

Cat puts her plate on the table and turns to face me. "Hey, wanna play a game?"

"If dewends." I say through a mouthful of food.

"What?" she says.

I swallow and clear my throat. "It depends. What's it called?"

"Question and answer. I used to play it at camp and with my brother." she explains.

It sounds so stupid. But why not humor her? "Yeah, why not?"

"Yay!" she says. "Okay, I'll go first. Do you really have records?"

I nod. "Unfortunately, I do."

Cat doesn't look at me strangely, or stand up and run like most people would. She just...smiles at me. Like she expected that answer. "It's your turn."

"Okay, um...what's one craziest things you've ever done?" I say.

"Well, it would have to be when I was in a prison in Yerba. I taught these prisoners how to dance." she answers.

"Woah, woah, you? In prison?" I laugh almost hysterically. "What did you do?" I just can't imagine this sweet furball of sunshine to be in prison.

"Ah, one question per turn." she says.

"Okay, okay. Sorry." I say. "Go ahead.

"What's the best memory you have?" Cat asks.

"I'd have to say saving you." I reply. The words fly faster than my head. I kick myself mentally.

"Aww." She grins at me. "Okay, it's my turn. If you could have anyone in the world right now, who would it be?"

I cover my mouth before it even answers for me. I can feel the word pressing at my lips, waiting to embarrass me. Her eyes watch me intently and I look down as if I'm thinking. I come up with another choice in less than five seconds. "Hmm...Ryan Seacrest."

"Oh." Was it just me, or did she sound a little disappointed? "Do you ever regret anything?"

"Of course. I regret a lot of things." I say. Cat's getting a little too serious and smart. I'm getting nervous by this point. "I regret fights, juvie, hiding my emotions from people that care..." What is it about her that makes me feel so...vulnerable? That's making me open up? I trusted Cat with my life, to be honest. I knew she'd never hurt me purposely. Still, it scares me. But what comes out of my mouth next makes me feel like I need to drown myself. "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

She looks up at me, surprised. And there's something else...curiosity. Probably wondering what the fuck was wrong with me. "No, why?"

I guess that counts as a question. And it sure as hell catches me off guard. Just five minutes ago, we were laughing and talking like normal. Now, it's like the world has flipped upside down and has become serious. I lose all contact with my body and my hands reach out, pulling Cat close to me and fusing our lips together. Every suppressed feeling, every thought, memory, shred of hope. They come bubbling to the surface, fueling my need and desire for this ditzi red-headed girl. I gently caress her face, kissing her with a hard and dark passion. Her hand grabs my wrist and she makes a weak attempt to pull away. I know I should let go, but I hold her there. Her willpower weakens beneath me and she gives in. The taste of her cherry flavored lipstick on her soft lips, the smell of her perfume drown me. I'm suffocating from lack of air and I crash back to Earth, pulling away from her and struggling to find breath. Our eyes lock and the light in her eyes smolders before going out. She stands without a word and rushes into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. And I'm left on the goddamn couch with tears stinging my eyes.

A flash of anger sprints up my spine and my fingers clench. I close my eyes, trying to count. But it only feeds the fire that is raging inside of me. I scream. Again. Again. _Again_. The floor spins underneath me. My mind is blank, and a searing headache pierces my skull. How? How the fuck could everything of changed so fast? That's just my kind of luck. My feet take me out to the back, where my motorcycle is parked. I take out my phone and flip through my messages, looking for a specific one Cat had given me in case of an emergency. I don't know what I plan on doing, but I was gonna do something. And it had to do with that bitch, Jade.

**...**

I pull across the street from her house. There's a car in the driveway so someone's home. Hopefully it's Jade. I put my bike in park and stalk up to the front door, banging on it. The sound echoes down the street. "West, open the fucking door!"

I can hear footsteps coming to the door and it opens. Jade stands before me, a smug look on her face. "Well, someone didn't have their daily dose of Peppy Cola today."

"I'm not in the mood for your smartass comments, West." I snarl. "You lied to me."

"What about?" she asks with a short yawn.

"You said Cat felt the same about me." I say.

"No, I didn't. I said that she was going out with Robbie out of pity." She stands up straight. "I never said she liked you back."

By this point, I want to leap through the doorway and pound this girl thirty thousand feet into the ground. But my feet stay glued to the pavement. "I don't give a fuck how you put it. All I know is that when I kissed her, she-"

"You _kissed_ her?" Jade tsks at me and shakes her head. "Bad form, Puckett. You weren't supposed to kiss her."

"Thanks for telling me now!" I yell, throwing my arms up.

She shrugs at me. "Look, you know Cat is very sensitive. Give her a couple of days. She'll be alright."

"Oh, yeah. Then we just pretend that the kiss never happened and we go on with our pretty little lives skipping happily through a field of flowers." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, whatever floats your boat." Jade says.

"Thanks for nothing." I growl under my breath.

As I turn to walk away, I hear her call from behind, "Glad I could help!"

I take my phone out of my pocket again and dial Carly's number. I know it's probably damn near midnight. I've never been good with time zones. The phone rings once. Twice. "Sam?" a tired voice says.

"Carls, hey." I say as I get on my motorcycle.

"Why are you calling me this late?" she asks.

"You know I'm not good with time." I say. "But that's not the point. I'm freaking out here."

Suddenly, she sounds wide awake. "What's going on?"

And I tell her everything. From when I met Cat up until now. She doesn't say a word, but she listens to my hysterical rant.

"And I just don't know what to do anymore." I can hear the choking sob in my own voice, even over the loud rumble of the bike's engine.

"Okay, Sam, relax." Carly says. "You need to calm down."

"I'm trying, kid." I say. "My hands are shaking."

"Sammy, it'll be alright. I'm sure Cat just needs time to think things through. You did catch her off-guard."

"I-I know... But I'm afraid that she'll never talk to me again. Like she's gonna kick me out."

Carly goes quiet on her side of the phone, but I can hear her breathing. "I wish I was there to help, Sam."

I shake my head, then I remember she can't see me. "It's okay, you're helping me now."

"Will you be alright?" I can tell she's smiling.

"I guess, I don't know. I'm definitely not going back tonight." I reply.

"Where do you plan on going?"

"A hotel, maybe."

"Well, whatever you do, stay safe. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't have to worry about that, Carls." I say. "Now you get back to sleep and I'll call you again soon."

"Okay, goodnight." she says.

"Night."

The line cuts off and I put the phone down, sighing. Why did I always have to be the one with the fucked up life?

**...**

**And that's a rap! Now, there might be a possibility that the next chapter will be in Cat's POV. I am _not_ making any promises, but I will try. After all, don't you want to know what's going on in that pretty little head of hers?**


	10. Chapter 10

**By such luck, I managed to create a chapter for Cat! Yay! Unfortunately, I believe this might be the only chapter from Cat's POV. The only reason I decided to do it is because I found it as unfair for you not to know how she is handling everything. So, yes. After this chapter, the story will revert back to Sam's since it's really about her. I'm sorry if this disappoints you, but it will be worth it! So I'll try to make this the best Cat-Chapter EVER! (P.S. Cat will be a bit OOC, as in she'll be a bit smarter.)**

**...**

I curl up on my bed under the covers, tears streaming down my face. Why? Why me? Why Sam? Why…_anything_? She'd kissed me. And I…liked it. _A lot_. So much that it hurt. Yes, yes it was true. I love Sam. She may be mean and rude, and has more records than my brother, but I saw deeper than that when we met. When she saved me, I knew how much kindness her heart hid. She didn't have to save me. I was a total stranger. She had every right to do nothing, or be the person who would call for help but not take physical action. But no. She risked the safety of her own life to save mine. I owe her so much.

My phone buzzes from it's place on the counter, scaring me and making me jump. I secretly hope it's Sam. I pick the phone up. No. It's Robbie. I can't just ignore it, but I don't really want to talk to him either. Figuring things can't get any worse than they already are, I answer.

"Hello?" I say, thanking God that my voice wasn't hoarse from crying.

"Hey, Little Red." Robbie says.

"Hey, Robbie." I say, smiling at my nickname.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asks.

"Not much." I say.

"Well, I have something that can change that!"

I sit up on my bed, crossing my legs and putting the phone between my shoulder and cheek, and I start to pull at a loose string off of my blanket. "Like what?"

"What if I take you out to dinner tonight?" Robbie says. I can hear him laugh.

I have to admit, Robbie is really sweet. And he's liked me since sophomore year. I never really returned the feelings, they were pretty mutual, though I did flirt with him a bit and ever kissed him (then I freaked out and ran away on my bike). When he got up the nerve to ask me out, I figured why not? No girls at school that liked me, though I was pretty sure Tori and Jade go both ways. And it's not like I was gonna tell him that I didn't feel the same. I can't stand breaking people's hearts.

_Well, you sure did break Sam's._ my mind tells me.

"Okay." I answer finally.

"Great! I'll pick you up tonight." Robbie says.

I look up out my window soon enough to see Sam speed down the street on her motorcycle and my heart sinks to my feet. "Yeah, sounds great."

**...**

I sit on the couch, waiting for Robbie to come pick me up. I stare at my shoes and can't help but recall when I got them...

**_(Flashback. No POV)_**

**_Cat comes rushing out of a shoe isle, a wide smile on her face. "Sam!"_**

**_The blonde turns around from the t-shirt rack she was checking out. "What?"_**

**_Cat comes to a halt in front of her and points to her feet. "Look!"_**

**_"Wow, those are some nice shoes." Sam says, smiling up at her._**

**_"I know!" Cat squeaks. "I think I'm gonna get them!"_**

**_Sam nods her approval. "I think you should. They make your legs look great."_**

**_Cat giggles and runs back into the isle to retrieve her abandoned sneakers._**

**_(Cat's POV)_**

Sam wasn't wrong, they totally did. The doorbell ringing brings me back to the living room. Not even the cheery chime makes me want to copy it like I usually do. I stand up, smoothing out my dress and checking the mirror briefly to make sure my make-up is still in place. Luckily it is and I take a deep breath. I open the door.

"Wow, Cat." Robbie says, looking me up and down. "You look more amazing every time."

I can feel the heat flooding my cheeks. I'm blushing like mad. "Thank you."

He offers his arm to me and I hook mine around it. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I say, forcing a smile.

He leads me outside, where his bike car thing awaits on the street. We both climb inside and pedal our way to the restaurant. When we get there, Robbie takes my hand and walks me through the doors. It's a fancy, elegant place. Surely not cheap. He had to of saved up for the longest.

"Table for two, please." he tells the maitre d'.

"Right this way." he says, positioning us to the middle of the restaurant.

We take our seats and I stare at my plate. My sad reflection stares back in the clearness. And as much as I want to tell him how I feel, the words stay choked in me. I can still feel Sam's lips against mine and a pang of regret stabs at me. Why did I have to run out like that? I don't understand why I just can't be smart for once. I can be, when I want to. Sometimes I play stupid to protect myself from things like this. It's a defense mechanism, I guess. I'm smarter than people give me credit for.

After we order our food, Robbie goes on about this argument he had with Rex. Something about toothpaste and hair gel. I'm not really listening. I'm leaning on my hand and gazing around the room. Watching all the happy couples as they go by. I sigh heavily and try to find interest in what Robbie is saying.

"...and he looked at me and said 'wazz off'! Do you believe that?!" he says, reaching across the table.

"Oh...no." I say absentmindedly.

"Cat?" Robbie says. "Cat, are you even listening?"

I look up in his eyes and shake my head slowly. "No, not really."

"What's wrong?"

I can't bring myself to say it. The words are stuck on my tongue but refuse to be said. I can't tell him what's wrong. So, instead, I'm stuck there like the airhead I usually am. He takes his hand in mine.

"You know you can tell me anything." he says.

"Not this." I find myself saying. "I'm sorry, Robbie... I just can't..."

Before I know it, I'm out of my chair and rushing out the front door with tears in my eyes and feeling the awkward need to build a pillow fort when I get home.

**...**

**So did you like it? I got the pillow fort idea from a few fanfics and an idea for it just popped into my head lol. Chapter 11 will be Sam!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 is finally here! I hope you guys are prepared, because this is the last chapter! Yep, that's right! I've decided to end this story after 11 chapters. Don't fret, I have much more projects in the works. Including a new Cam story to replace Treacherous. I'm taking that story off the website, unfortunately. I really hate to, because I think it could be a really successful story, but with iCarly being over and losing it's popularity I feel that I need to start over. Anyway, please enjoy the last installment of "Better Left Unsaid"!**

**...**

I did end up sleeping in a hotel. Luckily I had enough money to pay for the night. Of course, I didn't have enough to pay for dinner or breakfast. And I knew I had to go back to the house and check on Cat. Might as well find out if she's going to kick me out or not. I finish getting dressed and leave the hotel, locating my motorcycle on the other side of the lot. I jog over to it and climb on, speeding away.

I finally get to the house, surprised to find that the door was unlocked. I open it slowly, almost afraid to go inside, when the door stops in its tracks. I push against it, but it doesn't move. I slip my head through the opening. There's a huge pillow fort blocking the door with blankets and sheets tossed over it. Cat. An amused smile creeps along my face. I shove the rest of myself through the door and close it behind me. Cat must've been working on this all night; it looks like it needed a lot of structure and stability work. I step carefully around the pillows and look for where the opening might be. Turns out it was on the other side of the damn thing. I crouch down and look inside, only to find Cat curled up and covered with a blanket. I swear I've never seen such a cuter setup.

"Cat?" I whisper. "Cat, wake up."

She stirs slightly and I can see that she's wearing makeup and in a blue dress. Her mascara looks a little messed up, like she's been crying all night. Did she go out and not bother to undress? Probably went on another date with Robbie. I guess she wasn't that affected by my disappearance.

"Cat." I lean in and shake her a bit, careful not to knock anything down.

She stretches a bit, blinking her eyes. "S-Sam?" She sits up as her vision clears. Her eyes focus on me and she suddenly gasps like she's just been given the best prize in the world. And she probably thought she has, since it's a miracle I mustered up the courage to return at risk of being turned down again. "Sam! You came back!" Cat practically tackles me, knocking the pillows and me to the floor. "I thought you left forever and you weren't coming back and-and-"

"Hey, kid, relax!" I say, smiling. I get a glance at her feet. She's wearing the heels she had picked out that day at the mall. Her legs really did look amazing.

She pulls her head from off my shoulder and I can see her eyes are shiny from tears. "I thought you were mad at me for…" She doesn't bother to finish, but I know what she means.

As if on instinct, my hand finds Cat's cheek. "No, I'm not mad at you. If anything, you should be mad at me."

Cat's head tips to the side. "Why?"

"Because it wasn't right for me to…y'know…kiss you…like that." I say, looking down.

Cat gives me a soft, apologetic smile. She sits up, straddling me, and looks down at her hands. "No, it wasn't right for me to run off like that."

"Cat, you had-"

She holds up her hand, signaling me to stop talking. "I shouldn't of run off. I really did like the kiss, it just was a little sudden… I didn't know what to do other than run."

I sit up, not bothering to take Cat off of me, and stare her in the eyes. "You liked the kiss?"

Her eyes lock with mine and she nods. "Yeah…"

Our lips are only a whisper apart and this time it's Cat that closes the distance. I lean in to her and she wraps her arms around my neck. Mine go around her waist. She moans softly and the sound rattles through my bones, the pleasure seeping into me. I can feel her heart pounding in her chest just before she breaks away, her chest now heaving for breath. My mouth hangs open and Cat smiles, a hint of seductiveness in her eyes. My heart skips and I smile back. Sometimes I wonder if Cat is smarter than everyone thinks.

I peek over her shoulder. "You wanna rebuild the pillow fort?"

She looks back and her lips purse. "Yeah!"

She scrambles off me and starts grabbing pillows and blankets. I stand up and shake my head, laughing.

It takes us about an hour to fix the fort. We position it so that the opening is towards the TV. We flip through the channels and eventually find a decent movie to watch. Cat had long since changed into a pair of casual clothes and was now resting against my arm wrapped behind her neck, sleeping. She washed off the makeup and put away the dress.

I stay awake to watch the movie, something about this mouse with big ears that wants to be a hero or some shit. It's not half bad, but I could've found something better. But Cat wanted to watch it.

As the movie goes on, I hear this irritating buzzing sound. "What the hell is that?" I search through the blankets for whatever it is, only to discover it was Cat's phone. It was Robbie calling. An evil idea rises to my head and I answer her phone.

"Hey, Robbie. This is Sam. Just wanted to let you know that Cat's found someone else. She wishes you the best."

Before he can answer, I hang up on him and put the phone down by our legs, smiling to myself.

If I can be honest with myself here, I never expected things to turn out like this. I imagined the perfect life, the perfect family, the perfect, well, everything. But that wasn't _my_ life. Nah. My life was full of danger and craziness and wild antics. But it was all of that which led me here. That and Carly moving to Italy. I always thought things would never work out in my favor. I had a stuck-up sister, a drunken horrible mother, an apparently non-existent father, and four best friends that were really the only ones that loved and cared for me. Now I have Cat. And, now that I'm here, I realize I wouldn't wish things any other way. I'm glad I met Cat actually. If it wasn't for her, I guess I never would've found my happy ending. But, of course, some things are better left unsaid.

**...**

**There it is! The final chapter of Better Left Unsaid. I really had fun writing this story, as well as sharing it with you all! And I really, really appreciate you all that stuck with it along the way. You guys are amazing! In thanks, I will share a preview of an upcoming story of mine (Puckentine, of course) and post it on _this_ story. It will NOT be a chapter 12! It will be up in due time. Thank you all for reading!**


	12. Free Weekend (Preview)

**Here's the preview I promised! It's an M story (yep!) called Free Weekend. Sam and Cat take a break from babysitting over the weekend.**

**...**

It's supposed to be a regular Saturday. Technically their day off. Sam and Cat deserve it, they'd been working for three weeks straight. So Sam put up on their website that they were gonna be "closed" on Saturday and possibly Sunday. Cat had agreed to the chance of a break away from kids. So, on this supposedly normal weekend morning, Sam is on the couch watching TV as always and Cat is in their bedroom doing a project for school. Cat asked Sam for help, but Sam simply stated that homework "could kiss her ass and then burn in hell" before walking out to the living room. She's channel surfing, hoping to find a good marathon or movie. With no luck, she drops the remote next to her and tosses her head back, giving a loud groan and closing her eyes.

"Why is there nothing on?!" she says aloud.

Little did Sam know that a certain red-head is sneaking up behind her with a pillow in hand and a childish smirk playing on her lips. She tiptoes rather quietly until she hits a weak floorboard and it squeaks under her weight. She winces and stands still, waiting until she's sure that Sam hasn't heard her. Releasing the breath she'd held in, Cat takes another step forward before raising the pillow above her head and bringing it down onto Sam's forehead. Almost immediately, the blonde jumps up off the couch and looks around, eventually finding Cat behind the couch fighting a fit of giggles.

"Cat!" Sam exclaims. "What the hell was that for?!"  
"I got ya, Puckle." Cat declares with a loud laugh, ignoring the question.

"It's Puckett." Sam says.

Sam's hands ball into fists and she grits her teeth, growling under her breath. Her knees twitch, aching to move forward so she can grab Cat and shake her until she comes to her senses. She can feel the command spreading to her fingers. But her eyes focus on Cat's lips, grinning and emanating her bubbly laugh and her high pitched giggle. The sound cuts into her bones and shake her mentally. Before she knows it, her hands and legs are relaxing and a smile spreads across her face. "Okay. You wanna play? Let's play."

**...**

**Yep, things get serious! I'm trying to finish it ASAP, it's actually already taken me almost all week! Maybe because it's Puckentine and not Cam or Creddie. Anyway, it will be up soon! I promise!**


End file.
